


Over The River and Through The Woods

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, F/M, Gen, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: For all my MaryGirls, Merry Christmas. Thanks to Aimee for the prompts: Ugly Sweater Party, Hanging Stocking, Over The River and Through The Woods playing in the backgound.





	

This little Christmas Fic is dedicated to all my MaryGirls, I know I haven't written for Major Crimes in a while and I've drifted from a few of you. There's been a lot going on, I'm sorry. I also dedicate this to Aimee who gave me the prompts to get me started, thank you honey xx

…

Over The River and Through The Woods

…

It was the first time in five years that the entire team had managed to get the full week of Christmas off. Amy and Julio has been seeing one another for about six months and neither of them were ready to introduce the other to their families, Louie and Patrice wanted to spend their first Christmas as a married couple away somewhere nice but their perspective families hadn't been to enthusiastic about traveling over Christmas. Sharon had been giving a lot of thought to going away over Christmas with Andy and Rusty, seeing as Emily and Ricky weren't going to make it home this year. She had spent weeks searching for the perfect vacation home for the Christmas holiday and after discussing it with Andy, had decided to invite the entire team if they were interested. Mike declined as he, his wife and son were going to his wife's parents, but Louie and Patrice has agreed, along with Buzz and Sharon told Rusty he could invite Gus as well. At first he seemed a little apprehensive but eventually came around. Andrea was more than happy to tag along, asking if it would be alright to bring someone with her, which Sharon was more than happy to say yes too, though Andrea wouldn't tell her who. It very rarely snowed in LA and Christmas just wasn't Christmas without snow, so she had booked a place near Big Bear Lake, log cabins, snow, water, fresh air. It was the perfect Christmas getaway.

…

Over the river and through the woods  
To Grandfather's house we go.  
The horse knows the way  
To carry the sleigh  
Through white and drifted snow.

Sharon and Andy had been the first to arrive; the cabin slept twelve so it was the perfect size for them all. When they'd walked in there was a Christmas tree in the corner of the room. Wood furnishing everywhere, a log fire, tall pine trees right outside the cabin. She made her way in to the kitchen, it was so big, Sharon's dream kitchen. She found Andy in the bedroom, staring out of the window. Coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She smiled.

"It certainly is, you really went all out with this place. The others are gonna love it."

"I really hope so; this is going to be a great Christmas."

"Even if your kids aren't here?"

"They have their own lives; I know it costs a fortune to travel back every Christmas. They've done well the last three years so I can't complain, and anyway…I have you and Rusty, and Gus…and our Team, they are family too."

"I can't believe you got Provenza to agree to come. He's a homebody if ever there was one."

"Well, I think Patrice had a hand in that one."

"I don't know how she puts up with him."

"People could say the same about me." She smirked.

"Excuse me Captain, but I am very tolerable."

"You're lovely."

Andy turned around, bringing Sharon closer to him as he leaned down to kiss her.

"We should get the stuff out of the car, we'd better get the presents and food away before they all arrive." Andy added.

"I wonder who it is Andrea's bringing."

"She didn't give you any ideas at all?"

"No, I wasn't even aware she was seeing someone. It's normally something she'd tell me."

"Maybe she wanted to be absolutely sure about him before she let us meet him."

"He must really be something then if she's willing to let us spend three whole days with him."

"I'm sure he's great, I'll go empty the car."

"I'll help."

"You stay here; it's a bit slippy out there. I don't want you falling and breaking something."

"Such a gentlemen."

…

Over the river and through the wood -  
Oh, how the wind does blow!  
It stings the toes  
And bites the nose,  
As over the ground we go.

Most of the Team had arrived a few hours later, everyone sitting around the large wooden table in the kitchen as Sharon and Rusty made everyone some hot chocolate.

"Rusty honey, could you get me the marshmallows from the bag over there."

"Sure…here."

"Thank you, so Gus? How are things going with you too?"

"They're alright I guess."

"Rusty." She warned.

"I don't get why he likes me so much, I'm not the easiest guy in the world am I."

"You have your moments, but you are one of the kindest and considerate young men I've ever known. You've come along way in the last few years and you should be proud of that."

"Buzz thinks I'm scared to be happy."

"Well maybe he's right, you haven't had the most happiest of childhoods, your mother hurt you a great deal and perhaps you are scared that Gus might hurt you too."

"I guess I am."

"Do you know what I think? I think that Gus is a lovely young man and he obviously cares a great deal about you and I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt and give him the chance he deserves, the chance you both deserve. It's time to put away all your insecurities and be happy, you deserve it honey."

Rusty turned around to see Gus laughing and joking with Buzz, smiling to himself and realizing that Sharon made a good point.

"Honey?"

"Yeah, you're right. It's time to be happy, thanks mum."

"Go and sit down, I'll bring these over."

Rusty kissed her cheek and went to join Gus and Buzz, Amy getting up to help Sharon with the mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here Captain, let me help you."

"Oh Amy, its Sharon now. I'm not having you refer to me as Captain all Christmas, actually everyone, that goes for all of you. For the rest of this weekend, it's Sharon, alright."

"Fine with me…Sharon." Louie spoke up.

"Ignore him Sharon; he's trying to be funny."

"It's fine Patrice. Right everyone, enjoy your hot chocolate."

…

Over the river and through the wood  
To have a first-rate play.  
Hear the bells ring,  
Ting-a-ling-ling!  
Hurrah for Thanksgiving Day!

Rusty had managed to set up his music system and was now arguing with Gus about which Christmas song to play next.

"You are kidding; it's a kid's song."

"It's great, my Nan used to play it for us when we were little. Come on Rusty please."

Rusty saw the pleading in Gus eyes and finally gave in and pressed play, the song Over the River and Through the Woods playing all though the cabin.

"Thank you." Gus smiled, as he leaned in and kissed Rusty.

Rusty's face went a little red as he looked to see them all watching and smiling at them. Their heads turned when they heard the door. Sharon smiling as she got to her feet.

"That will be Andrea and guest, I'm curious, I won't be long."

Sharon made her way towards the door, opening it to find Andrea holding her bags and her guest by her side.

"Agent Howard." Sharon smiled.

"Hey Captain."

"Sharon." She corrected him.

"Sharon."

"Well this is a surprise, you said you were bringing the man you've been seeing and this I was not expecting."

"It's still new for us, we didn't want a fuss." Andrea added.

"Well come on in, everyone's dying to meet him."

Andrea and Fritz made their way though behind Sharon, everyone busy laughing at something Andy had said. As soon as Andy stopped laughing, after he spotted who was with Andrea, the rest of the team went silent too.

"Hi everyone, sorry we're a little late. Traffic was a nightmare." Andrea smiled.

"Hey everyone, surprise." Fritz smirked.

"You two?" Amy spoke up.

"Amy." Julio said, nudging her side.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it or anything. It's just a surprise, you kept it quiet."

"Hey guys look, don't blame Andrea. My divorce was just being finalized and we just wanted to keep things quiet a little longer."

"Well it's really none of our business…is it everyone." Patrice said.

"You are our friends; I should have told you all instead of just turning up with him."

"Don't be silly, we're all very happy for you. Aren't we everyone?" Sharon said.

Everyone agreed, Amy getting up and hugging Andrea before Sharon ushered Andrea and Fritz away to show them their bedroom.

"I assumed you'd be sharing."

"We are, Sharon it's beautiful."

"It's great Sharon, thanks."

"I'll leave you to settle in and Patrice and I are preparing dinner so it should be about an hour, have a look around the place, there's a lovely lake out the back. Or if you're feeling very energetic, Rusty is taking Amy, Julio, Gus and Buzz sleighing."

"I think we'll pass on that one, maybe the lake instead."

"Good, I'll call when dinner's ready."

…

Over the river and through the wood,  
Trot fast, my dapple gray!  
Spring over the ground  
Like a hunting hound,  
For this is Thanksgiving Day.

Sharon and Patrice were in the kitchen cooking the turkey, while Louie and Andy were in the games room playing some pool.

"I always wanted one of these when I was a kid." Andy smiled.

"Mommy wouldn't give you one."

"My father actually, I remember having to go around to my best friend's house to play his instead."

"I never saw the attraction of this game." Louie said, missing the ball.

"Mmmm, I can see why. You're not very good at this are you?"

"And I'm done, you want a drink?"

"I wouldn't mind another hot chocolate actually."

"Fine, but I'm not doing marshmallows."

"Fine, I can go without."

"You're such a woman." Louie muttered under his breath as he walked away.

Andrea was standing at the side of the lake as Fritz came up beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, as she leaned on him.

"You okay? You've been quiet since we arrived." He asked.

"No I'm fine, I'm just…relieved."

"You didn't think they'd take the idea of us well?"

"Brenda was a big part of their team; they were very protective of her. I guess I just didn't want them hating me for being with you of all people."

"Bren and I were over a long time ago, her work's her life, always has been. I wanted more."

"Such as?"

"A wife who doesn't work late every single night, kids…a family.

"You really want kids."

"You don't?"

"No I do, I really do. I just wasn't sure if it was too early to be talking about them."

"Well why not, I love you Andrea. I don't plan on losing you as well. I want this to work with you."

"I love you too."

"I wasn't going to give this to you until tomorrow but, I can't wait."

Andrea took the small present from him and un-wrapped it, Fritz watching her as she opened the box.

"Oh Fritz."

Her eyes went wide when he got down on one knee, taking the box from her.

"Andrea Hobbs, you have made me happier than I've been in a long time, you make me laugh, cry. I just wish I'd met you sooner. I would love nothing more than for you to become my wife."

Andrea smiled as she helped him to his feet before kissing him.

"You're knees are all wet with the snow." She smiled.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes."

Fritz slipped the ring on her finger before bringing her in for a kiss, the daylight fading as the light bounced of the lake.

…

Over the river and through the wood,  
And straight through the barnyard gate.  
We seem to go  
Extremely slow -  
It is so hard to wait!

After dinner, Rusty and Gus insisted that everyone wear their Christmas sweaters as they all hung their stockings. Christmas music was still playing in the background. Lights were now hanging around the fireplace. Patrice was sitting on Louie's lap as they watched the younger members of the team dancing to the music. As Andrea hung up her stocking, Sharon gasped before grabbing hold of her hand.

"Oh my god…Andrea, is that?"

"It certainly is. Fritz asked me to marry him….and I said yes."

Sharon let out a small squeal as she hugged Andrea, Andy offering his congratulations to Fritz before Amy and Julio congratulated the pair.

"We're very happy for you both, aren't we Louie." Patrice smile.

"Extremely, congratulations." He added.

"So, when's the wedding." Amy asked.

"It's a little early for that, I've only just said yes."

"Oh well, when it's been decided, allow me to help you plan it all." Sharon smiled.

"Well that's Sharon happy, official wedding planner." Andy smirked.

"What was that?" Sharon said with her arms folded.

"Nothing darling but as we're giving gifts, I have something for you."

"Are you getting married too?" Louie asked.

Andy's head shot around at his words as Sharon burst out laughing.

"Oh don't worry Andy, he's teasing you. What is it?"

"Here."

He handed her an envelope and watched her face as she read the documents in her hand.

"Sharon…what is it?" Rusty asked.

"It's the house; you bought us the house…our dream house."

"No way." Rusty added.

"The house with the pool?" Gus asked.

"Yeah." Rusty smiled as Gus wrapped an arm around him.

"It's officially ours." Andy said.

"But I thought someone else made a bigger offer."

"I lied; I wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"Oh Andy."

Sharon had tears in her eyes as she hugged Andy, kissing him gently as everyone congratulated them.

"Come on everyone, I think we all need some drinks and more music. Rusty, help me."

"Sure thing Buzz."

Andy and Sharon began dancing to the music, Fritz and Andrea joining them. Rusty sat beside Gus, their hands entwined before Gus kissed him again, Rusty this time not caring who was watching them.

"Oh Andy, this really is turning out to be a fantastic Christmas."

"You deserve the best, Merry Christmas Sharon."

"Merry Christmas Andy."

…

Over the river and through the wood -  
Now Grandmother's cap I spy!  
Hurrah for the fun!  
Is the pudding done?  
Hurray for the pumpkin pie!

-Fin

*Merry Christmas Everyone xxxxx


End file.
